Astra (Ultra Fight Astra)
Astra (アストラ Asutora), sometimes but rarely known as Ultraman Astra (ウルトラマン・アストラ Urutoraman Asutora) is an Ultra from the planet L77, the younger twin brother of Ultraman Leo, and the protagonist of Ultra Fight Astra. History Astra was a prince on planet L77 along with his brother Leo and their father, King Ars, until the Magmas destroyed their home. Astra was captured by the Magmas, and was eventually rescued by Ultraman King. Though Astra would sometimes come to Earth to help his brother Leo fight monsters in Japan, he would spend the rest of his time during Leo's fights fighting evil aliens and monsters on other planets. However, these planets would usually experience no more than one or two kaiju attacks at a time, thus, while Astra would not stay on a single planet for long, he would travel to many others. Ultra Fight Astra During his travels in space, Astra would come across the Wyyun solar system, the target of a Baltan invasion. Seven of its planets, most of which were populated, were attacked by various giant aliens, including Sadolas, Baltans, a King Joe, and a Zarab. The penultimate battle would be against a Bemstar, who is revealed to be the pet of a Magma mercenary named Zagren (マグマ星人ザグレン Maguma Seijin Zaguren). Zagren is also revealed to have participated in the destruction of L77. Astra would battle Zagren one-on-one on the volcanic planet of Sakume, apparently killing him. After dealing a final blow on Zagren, Astra would destroy the mothership of the invading Baltan force, and fly off into space. He would encocunter Alien Babarue (ババルウ星人), who would freeze him in space, leading into the events of Ultraman Leo episode 38. Post-Ultra Fight Astra After the events of Ultraman Leo, the events of Astra's life would continue down the same general path as they did in the prime, canon universe, though he has been known to continue helping the peoples of the Wyyun system from time to time. Personality Astra, like many Ultras, is a warrior who fights in the name of peace across the universe. He cares about his brother, Leo, and often saves him when he alone cannot handle an enemy. When Leo is able to handle himself, however, Astra finds himself traveling across various planets protecting them, giving him the air of someone well-traveled. Profile Statistics *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 49,000 tons *'Age': 10,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': 900 kilometers per hour *'Underwater Speed': 140 knots *'Jump Distance': 400 meters. *'Vision': He can see as far as 10 kilometers. Body Features *'Beam Lamp '(ビーム・ランプ Bīmu Ranpu): The crystal on Astra's forehead, like his brother it doesn't seem to react to his strength but can be used to fire beams. *'Protector' (プロテクター): The armor on Astra's upper body. *'Color Timer' (カラー・タイマー): Like other Ultras from L77, Astra possesses a Color Timer. On Earth, and on planets with similar atmospheres, he would only be able to stay in his Ultra form for 2 minutes and 40 seconds. *'Secret Sign' (シークレット・サイン Shīkuretto Sain): The symbol on Astra's stomach, it means 'Astra' and is a symbol of his royal status on L77. His is called the Astra Mark '(アストラマーク ''Asutora Māku). *'''Magmatic Chain (マグマチック・チェーン Magumachikku Chēn): A remnant of his time as a captive of the Alien Magma before he was rescued by Ultraman King. The chain was one of Alien Magma's weapons, which is durable enough so much so that even Ultraman King's ESP cannot break it. Because of this, it has remained as a memento from Astra's captivity and is still worn to this day. *'Damaged Crest:' Astra's crest is said to have once resembled Leo's, but due to torture under the Alien Magmas, has undergone facial reconstruction. Abilities *'Astra Shower': A water jet from Astra's hands. *'Size Adjustment': Astra can change his size at will, ranging from microscopic sizes to 50 meters. *'Flash Travel': Astra usually travels to Earth and presumably other places through a red travel ball. *'Ultra Sign' (ウルトラ・サイン Urutora Sain): Astra is capable of erecting an Ultra Sign. *'Color Timer Flash': Astra can use his Color Timer to create a large, flash of white light that can blind foes for a short time. Techniques Special *'Shooting Beam' (シューティング・ビーム Shūtingu Bīmu): Astra can fire beams from his hands. Also known as the Astra Ultra Shooter (アストラ・ウルトラ・シューター). *'Beam Lamp Ray' (ビーム・ランプ・光線 Bīmu Ranpu Kōsen): A beam from Astra's Beam Lamp. *'Energy Light Ball' (エネルギー光球 Enerugī Kōkyū): Astra can emit a powerful red energy ball from his hands. *'Spark Ray' (スパーク光線 Supāku Kōsen): Astra can fire destructive flashes of light through both of his fists. *'Dark Shooter' (ダーク・シューター Dāku Shūtā): Astra can emit a black arrowhead-shaped energy blast from his hands. Used to take down flying foes. *'Hand Beam' (ハンド・ビーム'' Hando Biimu''): A small energy bolt fired from Astra's hand. Can be red or green. *'Ultra Shot' (ウルト・アストラ・ショット Urutora Shotto): A small white energy blast Astra can emit from his clasped hands. *'Wide Shot' (ワイド・ショット Waido Shotto): An L-style beam only used once in Ultra Fight Astra, identical to the one used by Ultraseven. Astra comments that he learned it from someone who was once Ultraseven's superior. Physical *'Astra Kick' (アストラ・キック Asutora Kikku): Astra jumps 1,000 meters into the air and charges his foot with energy, striking his opponent with a powerful jump kick. *'Astra Uppercut' (アストラ・アッパーカット Asutora Appākatto): A technique only used in Ultra Fight Astra, it is reminiscent of the Shoryuken or Tiger Uppercut from Street Fighter. *'Martial Arts': Like his brother, Astra is highly skilled in Martial Arts, able to perform suplexes, throws, chops, and flips. His style of martial arts, like Leo's resembles a combination of Judo, Karate, and Jeet Kune Do. However, he has also been known to use more advanced techniques resembling Chinese traditional wushu. Trivia *This version of Astra was created because PutYaGunsOn likes the idea of expanding on the character outside of his brother's shadow. *For Ultra Fight Astra, he is given many of Leo's beam attacks, plus an L-style beam attack because PutYaGunsOn just likes the idea of one of the L77 boys using one. **It was originally just going to be a Specium Ray, but was changed to a Wide Shot as a reference to another character who PutYaGunsOn once tried to use in fanon with nothing coming out of it. Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:L77 Ultras (All Continuities)